Talk:Romance/@comment-201.26.158.120-20190304055126
I came to this stub to get some tips and I'm literally LMAOing at some posts. Aparently, someone here wants devs to implement cheating nonchalantly. Highlights that male NPC's will eventually sneak out to hang with other female NPC's(cheating???) as if it was some kind of male privilege? What!? Also this might be just the PRE-CODED instructions for those NPC's, maitaining their schedules regarding their personalities, interests and activities in case player happens to not engage them romantically. Lets see what is known: Gust- is too much focused on his sister and job? Actually through the whole main-quest and his family side quests, all that is said is that Gust stays at Portia, only to take care of his sister who is ill, and that he is the best Engineer, who could leave Portia if he wanted. Albert- He still holds Ginger in his heart as his favorite? FFS, every now and them he will blab about Ginger beint the most beautiful girl out there, but since Gust doesn't get out of her side, he is unable to approach her. There is a questline in which you have to help him get her books so he can cut corners on her. Arlo - Arlo and Nora are completely enamorated of eachother even though it is briefly mentioned. Even being a male, I could see from a mile away that those two doves are gravitating towards each other and are literally, besides Ginger, the most difficult to interact with. As if they were altogether in some autism spectrum. NO OFENSE, it is just they are in the clouds most of the time. Anyway, it seems as the other guys don't exist. We are left with some dorks like Toddy, Chubby-gang and Doc Xu, which is SINGLE, a doctor and has no love interest. Also Aadit and Django, who are both some nice fellas as far as I went interacting with. One is a cook who likes to spend his time with childen and owns the single dinning in the city. The other is a lumberjackwhich we already know has no love interest too and is kind of a survivalist who stays in the forest. We already know that no sane girl would roleplay as dating chubby barbecue lover gang right??? We can cross that out. Oh! We have a bodybuilder, who likes to exercise at 7am everyday and help others keep up their shape. He also owns a forniture shop and says that he did it all despite all the laughing and mocking. I guess we can consider him a good match? Right? Well I'm not sure anymore after reading this stub. Not surprisingly, whose guys foids who play this game will go after??? OFC, they will all ravage at the game interactions just to be able to marry the dumb jock(Arlo) and the empty business diva(Gust). Some will try Albert, but we already know Albert LOVES Ginger. So, there is some valuable lessons out here, just pay attention to the tone they use to go after devs regarding their whimsical personalities. I will not go as far as use, male or female identifying ok? Lets go. The game gives hints all the time that some male NPC's already have love interests of their own, as it is common for MALES anywhere IRL. Male will seek/chase females, this is common. While FEMALES will wait in court, or will aggressively stalk someone who they (apparently)despise and, clearly have no afinnity whatsoever, pick on him/annoy them to death in the hopes of him realising he gives them tingles. I don't even need test/proof, you wrote it yourselves. Just go slowly ok? The game is just released and AFAIK, is going BRETTY GUD. There is a lot of content and by no means looks incomplete or with a lot of gameplay breaking bugs. The interactions, be it romantic or friendly, are all really natural and even though we have like twice the number of male love interest options, you guise still complain it isn't enough. I mean, not that this was not expected right? Take it easy. Devs, keep up the good work. You are on the right path. Don't be bothered by this kind of request, or else soon enough people will be complaining there is no nude scenes. Wew. Moderators Note- last line has been removed as content was inappropriate for this wiki. Thanks.